A Broken Dream
by Nignigs
Summary: Zero finally admits his love for Kaname, and Kaname does the same. They happily start dating, but how long will this happiness really last? This story takes them both on a journey of ups and downs. Will they make it out stronger, or will their relationship end up falling to pieces?


I sat in my bed, wiping the tears from my face. Crying wasn't one of the things I was used to. Being a pureblood, I take pride in myself. I don't like to show emotion, but what had just happened, that killed me. I was hurt badly, and not physically. It felt as if my non-beating heart had been ripped out of my chest a cut up into little pieces. As the hot tears slowly ran down my cheeks I stood up, pacing in my room. I let out a loud scream and slammed my clenched fists into the wall. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

I guess I should start at the beginning, and explain to you how I got to this point. It all started back a few months ago, when I had been running the night classes. It was all going well until Zero showed up. Of course, Zero wouldn't look my way, as always. I tried to ignore it. It sent a ping down to my stomach every time he did that, though. I secretly admired the kid, and have for awhile now. But life is life, and I will move on. I have hundreds of years to find someone else, do I not?

"Hello Yuuki" I said as I nodded at her, turning towards Zero, "Zero." I said as I nodded.

"Hey Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed, jumping up slightly.

Zero just ignored me, as usual. I turned back to Yuuki and smiled at her. She was always so happy and jumpy; I wasn't sure if it annoyed me or made me slightly happier. It was a little bit of both, really. Some days she uplifted me, others I wanted her to settle down. She was a child, though. I expected this much from her.

I started to walk away and head towards my room. I had better things to do. Plus, it wasn't very comforting knowing the one person I want to be around, doesn't want me there.

"Bye Kaname! See you later." Yuuki yelled out.

"Goodbye, Yuuki." I said back.

Getting up to my room was all I had on my mind. I needed to lay down for a bit. When I got back I had noticed a letter on my bed. I sat down and opened it, and this is what it read:

Dear Kaname,

I am writing to you because I feel it is time that you knew this. Every day I think of you. You're always on my mind, and I can never seem to get you out of it. I hate it, but I know I can't deny the fact that I may actually love you.

I feel disgusted with myself, and ashamed. I also feel alone, knowing someone like you could never love someone like me. I am sorry for springing this on you suddenly, but you not knowing this is killing me.

Now that you know of my feelings for you, you understand why I find it hard to look at you when you're around. I feel that if I look at you, you'll see right through my disguise of hatred and see that I truly love you. I am confused on why I feel this way, so I understand if you don't know why I feel this way.

I wish for you to write me back, so that I know I haven't completely scared you away. I would also like to try and become friends. I enjoy your company and you're not all that bad of a vampire. Anyways, like I said before, write me back please.

Zero

Wow. I did not expect that. Ever. I fell back into my bed, trying not to squeal like a little school girl. Was he serious? Or was this just some prank… I tried not to let my mind wander to that. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to collect myself. I needed to find him and talk to him about this. Like, this was big. Maybe we would start dating if I told him how I felt… My stomach fluttered at the thought and I felt myself starting to blush. I needed to find Zero, and it needed to be now.

Zero's POV.

Fucking great. Here comes Kaname. I wonder if he's read the letter yet.. I'm guessing not. I hope not, or else this is going to be very awkward for me. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Look away. Don't let him see you.

"Hello Yuuki" He said as he nodded at her, turning towards me. "Zero." he said, nodding at me this time.

"Hey Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed, jumping up slightly.

I just ignored him, trying not to let him see the fact that I was blushing and that all I ever wanted was to be held in his arms. I tried my best to hold back my blush and smile. The thought of him holding me gave me butterflies inside. Okay. I needed to stop letting my mind wander so much. At least, before I turn into a walking tomato.

Kaname started to walk away towards his room. This made my heart beat a hundred times faster. It was almost thumping out of my chest. I needed to calm down. Get a hold of yourself Zero, come on. It's just a guy! For fucks sake stop that before Yuuki questions you.

"Bye Kaname! See you later." Yuuki yelled out.

"Goodbye, Yuuki." He called back to her.

I turned to Yuuki and smiled.

"Hey, uh, I'mma go for a walk." I told her.

"Oh no you're not! You have to help me hold the girls back from the night class. You know I need your help with that Zero!" She frowned as she said that.

Damn her and her frowning. She always did that. And she knew I wouldn't leave her if she did. It was her way of controlling me. Like fuck, can't a guy catch a break? I sighed and nodded at her, waiting for the night class to come out so all of the girls could droll over them. I never understood it, but then again, I'm not a girl.

"Here they come." Yuuki said as the doors opened and the night class walked through.

The girls started screaming and jumping up and down like mad dogs. I really would never understand it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yuuki staring at one of the boys, smiling. Oh god Yuuki, you're just like the other girls. I was facepalming her in my head. Once the night class had gone, and the girls had cleared I started to walk away, heading towards the forest.

"Goodbye Yuuki, see you tomorrow" I said.

"Goodbye!" she exclaimed happily.

I found a nice tree and sat under it, admiring the warm breeze that was blowing. The summer air felt nice against my skin. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, drifting off into a sleep.


End file.
